Diner Beware/Transcript
D.B Russell: Hey, hope you have an appetite for a New Case. Alexandre Bourbonnais, the owner of Marcienne's Restaurant was found dead. Nick Stokes: He Keeled over after the restaurant closed for the night. It takes months to get a reservation there, but tonight, our investigation is the main course. Chapter 1 Investigate Restaurant Terrace Nick Stokes: Any idea what might have killed our restaurateur Mr. Bourbonnais, Dave? David Phillips: Not sure yet. No obvious signs of trauma, No Blood around the body. We'll have to wait until we get him back to the Lab. Nick Stokes: Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Our victim didn't die of Poisoning or a Heart Attack. He died from a Stab Wound to his gut that punctured his appendix. He bled internally. D.B. Russell: That doesn't make sense. There would have been Blood at the crime scene. Al Robbins Normally, yes, but Mr. Bourbonnais is a large man. He was stabbed waist level. His stomach sealed up the entrance wound and the blood pooled inside- D.B. Russell: Could you tell me anything about the murder weapon? Al Robbins: You should be looking for a sharp object, about 8 inches in length and maybe 3 inches wide. Also the wound suggests the killer is left-handed. D.B. Russell: Hmm... Those specs sound like it's a Large Knife. The restaurant will have a plethora of knives. Finding the murder weapon won't be easy. Chapter 2 Chapter 3: Frozen Motives II Examine Onion Sack D.B. Russell: Well, look what we have here. A Napkin certainly doesn't belong in a sack of onions. Someone was trying to hide his. Get it to Henry and see what he can find. Analyze Napkin Henry Andrews: I processed the Blood fom his Napkin and it's definitely a match to the victim, Alexandre Bourbonnais. And there's a Chef's Knife wrapped in it. D.B. Russell: Also, from the height of the helf the onion sack was stored on, the killer had to have been at least 6 feet tall to reach that hiding spot. D.B. Russell: The Chef's Knife is definitely the murder weapon. Let's check it for more evidence, maybe the killer left something behind. Examine Chef's Knife Henry Andrews: So, when the killer Stabbed the victim, they actually cut their hand on the knife and left behind a good DNA sample. Henry Andrews: Unfortunately, the killer's DNA wasn't in CODIS, and we don't have any samples to compare against our suspects. But I can tell you this... Henry Andrews: Your killer is definitely a male. D.B. Russell: Good work, Henry. Alright, that should wrap up this case. How about you tell Brass who to arrest. Arrest D.B. Russell: I gotta be honest with you, Jamie. I didn't expect you to kill Mr. Bourbonnais over a few bucks in your Check. Jamie Reetz: A few bucks?! I didn't kill him over that! I killed him over all his lies. He was my dad! Biological Dad that is! But he refused to admit it! Jamie Reetz: He told me I was trying to Hustle him. That he never met my mom! She told me it was him when she died. But he lied... D.B. Russell: Jamie, Alexandre Bourbonnais was not your father. Jamie Reetz: You're taking his side?! I can't believe it! D.B. Russell: No, Jamie, if he was your father, a DNA familial match would have come up. But it didn't. He wasn't lying. Jamie Reetz: He wasn't my father?! My mom lied to me, on her death bed? D.B. Russell: I'm sorry Jamie. But what you did was far worse.You killed a man for telling you the truth. D.B. Russell: Always a hard time when families and lies are involved. What a tough case. You did a great job on this one! Can't remember Analyze Knife Block Morgan Brody: There were a few knives missing from this Block and one of them is a chef's Knife. About 8 inches long. The same length as our possible murder weapon. Morgan Brody: The busboy, Jamie Reetz, is accountable for all utensils and dinerware at Marcienne's. Maybe he could tell us where the knife is. Analyze Dining Plate David Hodges: The plate has traces of Fugu Fish, a Japanese delicacy wish, if not prepared properly, can be highly Poisonous. I checked it out and gess what? It wasn't prepared properly. David Hodges: So it looks like someone was trying to poison Alexandre Bourbonnais. Greg Sanders: Maybe Mr. Bourbonnais realized it might be poisonous so the killer Stabbed him instead. This plate should have some good fingerprints on it. Examine Fugu Plate Greg Sanders: Wow, you pulled some great Prints from the Plate. And we found a match to one of the worker's at Marcienne's Restaurant... Greg Sanders: The prints match the chef, Shawn Mardikos, who probably prepared the Fugu Fish. It's time we have a talk with him. Examine Fugu Fish: Henry Andrews: Good job processing these slices of Fugu Fish. They were definitely not prepared correctly. It is loaded with Tetrodotoxin, enough to kill ten people. Henry Andrews: Either these weren't prepared by a professional or someone purposefully Poisoned these fish slices. Sara Sidle: There's a list of people with access to the cold room. let's talk to them, starting with the bartender, Dana Dibbs, who I hear used to date the victim. Examine Red Tablecloth David Hodges: Whoever pulled this Tablecloth from the table, caused Mr. Bourbonnais' beer to fall over. Your killer will have a beer stain on them. D.B. Russell: We can narrow down our Suspects with that beer stain. We should talk to the waiter. He might have some info on who was around the vic when he died. Examine Ripped Paper D.B. Russell: Okay, so this is strange. From these Papers, looks like Marcienne's Restaurant was gonna Close in a week, due to Financial problems. D.B. Russell: Any one of those employees would be upset to find out they were about to lose their job because of Alexandre Bourbonnais, and all he had left to lose was his life. I think it's time you take a closer look at the restaurant. Examine Charred Paper David Hodges: I can't pull much from this letter yet, but there are some reaedable words on the Charred Paper. However, you'll need to restore the paper before I can make any sense of them. Examine Charred Pieces Greg Sanders: Okay, over to you Hodges. David Hodges: I found a few key choice threatening words from the Restored Pieces. Unfortunately there are still some blanks in the text. I'll pass the proverbial book back to you to find who penned the letter and to whom. Examine Charred Letter David Hodges: Finally we have a result. This threatening letter was from Brad Hems, addressed to Alexandre Bourbonnais. Greg Sanders: So the waiter Brad wrote the letter to threaten Alexandre Bourbonnais right before he died. Maybe Brad can fill us in with more details. Examine Trash Can D.B. Russell: Great find. This is a suicide letter written by Alex. Turns out that he Poisoned his own Fugu Fish and was gonna kill himself! D.B. Russell But Maybe he changed his mind. Check it for Prints and see what you can find. Examine Suicide Letter D.B. Russell: The Fingerprints on the Letter are a match to Mr. Bourbonnais' girlfriend, Kerry. Let's talk to her. Examine Beer Glass Julie Finlay: Nice job restoring the Glass. Now let's put some powder on it and check it for Fingerprints. Examine Restored Beer Glass Julie Finlay: Turns out the drink was Spiked with Sleeping Pills. Prints from the victin's beer glass matched one of our suspects. Dana Dibbs. D.B. Russell: But that doesn't help us. Dana's the Bartender. Of course her Prints were on the glass. Julie Finlay: Dana is the bartender, but her prints were the only prints on the beer glass. Now that seems suspicious. D.B. Russell: You're right, that does seem suspicious. Maybe you should have a word with her about that and the Sleeping Pills. Category:Transcripts